


Hobbit's Secret

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet Thorin, male hobbit's can have litters, talk of lose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic...<br/>Hobbit male's have a secret that they can have children and this is a surprise to the company but not an unwelcome one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo could have killed Gandalf, the Dwarves were talking about how hard it was for Dwarf women to become pregnant. Bilbo listen quietly as they explained they were lucky to have one child in their life time. Then the grey wizard open his big mouth “Hobbit don’t have the problem even the men are able to carry children.” All eyes fell to Bilbo, the hobbit had a spoon half away to his mouth when he froze to the spot.

“Is this true Bilbo?” Ori asked as he looked at Bilbo with wide eyes, putting his spoon back in the bowl Bilbo looked up at every one, not one Dwarf looked away from him all of them looked at him up and down liked he was prized filly.   
“Yes it is.” He said as he looked up angry at the smug looking wizard who lit his long pip “T…The lady hobbits at better at it then the men, they have one or two at a time and they recover quickly.” He was quiet for a moment as he lost his appetite and put his bowl down by his feet before “The lads on the other hand we have litter anywhere from 3 to 5 at a time. Tho there was one lad who had a litter of 8 poor boy he was so tried after 24 hours birth. But it take us a long time to heal normally 2 years between each litter.” He said feeling a deep burning blush on his face   
“Why do the hobbit male have litters?” Kili asked, the curly blonde scratched the back of his head and went back to fiddling with his fingers as he caught thought watching him   
“I’m not really sure they are just called litters, I think it’s because the male Hobbits follow the rules like alpha and omegas even tho every male Hobble are able to bare young. I think it just depends who wants to be the one to bare them.” warping his arms around himself now worried what the wizard has gotten him stuck in “You have to understand even tho we can bare it hard for us, there is a big risk of us losing the littler.” 

The talk changed after that when they realised at Bilbo didn’t want to talk about it, but it didn’t stop them from wondering if they should find out how true these claims are. Thorin who had his eyes on the Halfling since they started their journey was going to court Bilbo, not just because he could have children but because he really wants Bilbo. He decide he will court Bilbo and he will tell him he is doing so, he watched Bilbo for the rest of the night who was avoiding every one’s eyes and snarled at the wizard when he spoke to him, he guessed it was a well guard secret about male Hobbits.

The next day Thorin walked up to Bilbo as the Hobbit was washing his face in a river, Bilbo looked up as heard a twig snap he pulled his shirt up to his naked chest and looked at the dwarf watching him “T…Thorin wh…at are you doing here?” Bilbo said as he stood up pulling his shirt on quickly   
“You were gone when I woke I wished to spoke with you before the others woke.” He said as he held something in his hand. He spotted the braid that Kili had done for him but there was no bead attached to it, Thorin walked over to him and reached out to the blonde hobbit and curled his fingers around the braid   
“W…What do you want to talk about?” Bright blue eyes looked up at him batting though thick eye lashes   
“I wish to court you.” He said his voice was steady as he brought the bead up to Bilbo and slide it onto the end of the braid and looked back at the oval face of the Halfling.

Bilbo was blushing a gentle pink on his cheek and was nibbling his bottom lip as he looked at the bead “This is your one?” Bilbo said softly as he looked back at the smiling Dwarf king  
“I mean it Bilbo I want to court you.” He said as he stood back to give the smaller being some room   
“Not just because I bare a little of children?” He asked, Thorin smiled softly at him and shook his head and took Bilbo’s hand and kissed his knuckle   
“That is a hidden surprise and a welcome one, I will court because I want to be with you not for your ability.” He told him. Bilbo was quiet for a moment and looked at the braid before pulled a button off his waist coat   
“I know I am not a Dwarf and you’re courting me by Dwarfen ways so I will return your favour with a simple button.” Bilbo said as he found the braid with a bead and put the button on. Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and kissed the back of his hands and looked into the sea jewelled eyes and smiled   
“I like your favour.” Bilbo smiled and looked down at their feet “We better head back to the camp site and head off before they come looking for us.” Thorin said as he walked off leaving the Halfling to lean against the tree.

The bead and the button was notice by all and there was question, mainly about male Hobbits and the shire. Bilbo was riding quietly between Fili and Kili listing the sounds of the pony hooves and the trickling river nearby. This is when the brothers move up next to Bilbo, he didn’t mind them talking to him he enjoyed their cheeky tongue it made the normal gruff behaviour of group a bit more light. “Ummm Bilbo I know you are uncomfortable talking about hobbit men being pregnant but is that because it’s a privet matter or is it frowned upon in Hobbit culture?” Fili asked, Bilbo turned to the blonde Dwarf and saw his apprehensive look, he gave him a weak smiled as he looked at the dark haired brother, he knew the other Dwarves could hear so he thought he might as well get it out in the open …blood wizard… he thought   
“A bit of both, if male Hobbit become pregnant then you are expected to go into hiding and you’re not to show yourself outside the home until the litter is born, if your family are behind you they will support you but if you’re not supported or live on your own then you leave a note on the gate and someone will pick up any food items you need. After the birth of the litter no one will talk about who the other father no one wants to know. If the father however shows interests and wishes to stay with you then you have no choice or if he is already married they can take the children away or simply give you a month payment for each child.” He said looking down at the bobbing head of the pony   
“That sounds awful.” Bofur said turning his head to look at Bilbo who shrugged   
“We all have our secrets.” Bilbo whispers “And male pregnant hobbit is a secret.”   
“Have you ever had a littler?” Kili asked, seeing Bilbo looking sad and nodded, Thorin caught sight of Bilbo nodding and felt jealousy fill his cut.

He let out a deep sigh as he lifted his head feeling tears burn his eyes as he about to pour his heart out about his one and only child “My sister was unable to have children and her and her husband came to me and ask if I could carry for them, I did and I hid and there was problems and only one lived I lost the other 3.” Bilbo said as he wiped the tears off his face “I handed him over after the birth and I’m known as Uncle Bilbo.” He chuckled sadly   
“I’m sorry.” Fili said, Bilbo jerked his head and put on a fake smile   
“Don’t be it will be okay.” He said as he took the hanky from Thorin trotted to him and smiled softly   
“If we were offered a wonderful gift as in a male Hobbit who could have 3 or 5 children at a time they would be treated like princes.” Kili said as he held Bilbo’s hand making the hobbit smile   
“Thank you Kili your sweet.” Bilbo said   
“No he is right Bilbo the dwarfen women are so rarely pregnant that when they are we make sure they have everything they need or want.” Thorin said with gentle smile “If these male Hobbits were with us they would be treated the same.” He told him “With love and care.”   
“Thank you.”   
“And you will see your son again. That I promise.” The Dwarf king said as he trotted out front leaving Bilbo holding the dark hanky realising he was gifted with another gift.


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment he Gandalf reveal Bilbo’s secret, the other Dwarves were sweeter and brought him gifts as long as they were approved by Thorin so Bilbo found out. There would be more food for him, warmer blankets and clothes they had made to make sure that Bilbo would never be too seriously harmed. They kept Bilbo’s and the all of the Hobbit’s secret from the elves and man the last thing they wanted was a fight to protect their beloved Halfling.

Thorin was doing everything to prove to Bilbo that he just didn’t want the Halfling because he can have children but because of Bilbo himself. The courting lasted as long as the journey and thought out the battle with Smaug and the Orcs where the Dwarves did everything in their power to keep Bilbo safe. It was a hard time during those moments where Thorin every so often would slip back into his gold lust and forget Bilbo it was only when he did something truly thick headed that would have the other Dwarfs crowding around Bilbo to comfort him. One the battle was done with Thorin got better and Erebor was not just free but reborn and Bilbo found himself a new home once he began to fall in love with the thick head Dwarf king.

It was a month into Bilbo’s new home and Thorin had walked up to him and gave him a bow that always made him giggle and it always made the blush creep up on his face. “My lovely jewel I have a request for you.” Thorin said with a smile, Bilbo nodded and looked at him more closely  
“What is you need my king?” Bilbo whispered as Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and turned it around palm facing up and kissed his wrist, the feeling of Thorin’s lips made Bilbo Shiver  
“Kili and Fili have requested they travel to the shire they wish to court the poor male Hobbits.” Bilbo watched Thorin as he spoke and then he looked up to see Kili and Fili watching them mainly him to see what his answer would be.   
“We would never go behind your back and go to the shire we would always ask.” Kili said with a gentle smile   
“You could see your son?” Thorin offered, Bilbo looked down at his future husband and smiled at him and leaned down and kissed his forehead   
“I would like that, however what would your people say if the king of Erebor leaves his throne to travel to the shire?” Bilbo asked, this is where Thorin smiles drops and he fiddles with Bilbo’s fingers   
“I can’t leave if Kili and Fili are going however I trust they will look after you while you’re there as will Gandalf.” Bilbo sighed and smoothly stroked Thorin’s face   
“It’s okay Thorin I understand.” 

They were going to leave the early in the morning and they would be back before the next winter, it was a 6 month journey and Bilbo thinks he should give Thorin his answer about their long courtship. He has grown to love Thorin and look forward to walking with him very day eating meals with him and listening to his as he duty as the king. He bathed himself in oils and herbs and then he sipped on silk green robe and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. He walked himself to Thorin’s chambers witch was only next door to his and he hopped he isn’t seen he was already nervous about this idea. He knocked on the door after a couple minutes of deep breathing “Enter.” Came Thorin’s deep voice.

Thorin had a hard day looking over the repairs to Erebor and new ideas and then there Bilbo leaving tomorrow morning for the shire…6 months without him… he thought tiredly as he looked down at the page he was trying to read. He heard a knock at his door “Enter!” He called out, he put the book down and looked up when he see the curly hair being that he loves. Bilbo smiles at him softly as Thorin smiled back at him. “Bilbo is everything alright?” He asked seeing if there was a scratch on his Hobbit, he notices that Bilbo was were the silk robe that the elves made for him, he loved Bilbo in that deep green it made his gem blue eyes stand out.  
“No I’m alright I’ve come to spend the night with my king.” He smiled as he bowed his head   
“Spend the night…with me?” He asked, Bilbo raised his head and looked worried that he said something wrong.  
“Should I not be asking? I know I’m still learning Dwarf customs b…but I thought I would offer myself to you before I go back to the Shire.” He whispered looking back down at his feet, his hands fiddling with the golden tie to his robe.

Thorin smiled at the Halfling shy nature and reached out and hooked his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up until those blue gems were looking up at him “You have done no wrong my love, I am just shocked you wish offer yourself to me. I would be happy to wait for you to return. I won’t turn you away.” He told him as he leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips. The blonde hobbit smiled as he kissed him back warping his arms around Thorin’s neck and let the Dwarf move him to his bed.

When Thorin slide his hand down Bilbo’s sides and moved to his hips and found the gap to slip his hands under Bilbo’s robe he was shocked to find Bilbo was wearing nothing underneath. He pulled back and looked at bright blue eyed Hobbit and gave him a smirk “Oh my beautiful Halfling.” The Dwarf king purred as he pulled the robe off Bilbo and let it pool to his feet and took in the beings body   
“Do I please you?” Bilbo whispered, as he looked up at him seeing the lust blown eyes as he took in Bilbo’s form   
“You are perfect.” He growled as he pushed Bilbo onto the bed and started kissing him as he tried to strip off his own clothes so he could feel the Hobbit’s smooth pale skin against his own hairy skin.


	3. Chapter 3

It took two months to reach the Shire, by then Bilbo become weepy and very sleepy at times and the only thing Bilbo could think of he was pregnant. It made him happy to know that he had Thorin’s children growing inside of him he smiled when he realised that he could be pregnant and needed to too see if Gandalf could help him prove that he was indeed with litter. Both Kili and Fili were worried about Bilbo and kept a close eye on him.

“So how do we knew if any of the young Hobbits will want to you know?” Kili asked, Bilbo looked at him and smiled as they left Bree .  
“They will give you a flower. If a male or female Hobbit likes someone they give them a flower and in return you have to give them something to show that you like the flower.” He told them, Fili frowned and rubbed the back of his head   
“What if we get more than one?” He asked   
“Doesn’t normally happen especially with male Hobbits they are shyer and will be afraid that the other in the shire would make things difficult.”   
“You know Bilbo the more I hear about your beautiful home land the more I hate the customs.” Fili said to him, the curly blonde Hobbit chuckled and kissed his cheek   
“And I don’t like some dwarf customs either.” Kili looked at him and tilted his ehad   
“Like?”   
“If Thorin dies I have to marry the next in line and the moment that is Fili isn’t it? But any children I have from him will be made heir will I have to marry them?” He asked  
“Ah that old Law, ummm Grandpa was already started to go a bit loopy by then all that god sickness and everything.” Kili told him, “Well that is what our mother told us.”   
“Well as long as Thorin gets rid of that Law we will be okay.” 

They made the sire before midday and the trotted into the centre of the market where there was whispering and people looking at them. Bilbo was worried but he was only going to be there for a short time. “Bilbo you returned Gandalf said you would.” Another Hobbit said, as the dark haired Dwarf helped Bilbo off his pony   
“Yes, I am here to settle my fairs and to see my Sister and brother in-law.” He smiled, there was a murmur around the gathering and Bilbo frowned as he looked at the old Hobbit in front of him   
“I see you didn’t get the letters.” He told him  
“What letters?” He asked   
“There was a boating accident Primula and Drogo were killed.” Bilbo felt his heart stop and all colour drained from his face as his hand went to his chest   
“And…and my nephew?” He asked, his voice was cracking and Fili and Kili stood close to Bilbo worry written on their faces   
“He was injured but is doing well.”   
“I want to see him!” He snapped, the other Hobbits jumped at his voice and they all wondered if it was because of the Dwarf friends they keep.  
“He’s at Baggsend with Gandalf?” 

Bilbo raced to Baggsend and up the small garden steps and pushed the door open “GANDALF! GANDALF!” He cried out looking for the wizard “FRODO!” He said in a panic as he looked for his only child.   
“Uncle Bilbo?” Came the small voice, Bilbo turned to see the small child peak around the corner his dark brown curly hair sticking out and his bright blue eyes   
“Frodo.” Bilbo whispered as knelt down and held out his arms to him, the little hobbit came running up Bilbo and hid his face into the blonde’s chest “Let me look at you.” Bilbo whispered as he pulled back at the 12 year old and looked him up and down, he could still see some scars on his face and slight pale blue to one of his eyes   
“I can see out of this eye.” Frodo whispered as he pointed to his right eye “The others make fun of me.” He said, Bilbo frowned and pulled his son back into his arms once again   
“Well we’re we going you won’t be made fun of I promises.” 

Frodo was introduced to Fili and Kili and both of them took a real liking to Frodo and this got Bilbo worried. It would be years before his son would be of age to marry or even led to bed …I will need a word with them… He thought just as Gandalf walked through the front door “YOU LEFT HIM ON HIS OWN!” Bilbo yelled at the wizard  
“He is 12 years old Bilbo I trust him to be able to make himself a cup of tea.” The wizard said, Bilbo wanted to argue that his son is blind in one eye but he knew Frodo could make tea with his eyes closed.  
“That is not the point Gandalf.” Bilbo said after he calmed down a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo tucked Frodo into his old bed, he was planning on curling next to his son later on when he wants to sleep. The small Hobbit looked up at him with his large eyes as Bilbo smiled at him at his as he ran his fingers though the damp clean hair of his son “Where are we going?” Frodo asked softly  
“To a place called Erebor it’s where my dwarf friends live we had to save it from a dragon and that is where I met Thorin the king of the Dwarves.”   
“A king? And real king?” Frodo asked his eyes sparking even his blind eye. The blonde hobbit chuckled softly “Does he have crown?” He asked as he sat up   
“Yes and so do I as well as Kili and Fili they are Thorin’s nephews and they are princes just like you will be.” Frodo frowned at him almost pouting “What is wrong?” Bilbo whispered   
“I can’t be a prince.” Frodo said quietly   
“Why do you think that?” Bilbo asked him softly as he got the small being to look up at him   
“I’m blind the other say that no one would want me because of it and I can’t be a prince.” He whimpered. The blonde hobbit frowned and scooped up his son and placed him onto his lap   
“That is not true you are a beautiful Hobbit and I think you could have anyone you want and of course you can a prince you are…you’re… my son.” He told him.

He was worried about telling Frodo but now seemed to be the good time, he watched as Frodo looked up and him and before he answered “I know.” Frodo whispered to him and Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes   
“H…How did you know?” Bilbo asked   
“Gandalf told me.”   
“That bloody wizard.” Bilbo whispered as he curled under the blanket with his on “How do you feel about that?” He asked as he let the little hobbit tuck himself against his chest   
“I knew I was different from them.” He whispered as he closed his eyes and went to sleep in his mother’s arms.

Over the next couple of months Bilbo’s bump grew, he smiled as Frodo pressed his ear to the growing bump to listen to his brother’s and sisters’ heart beats “How many are in there?” He asked   
“Not sure, I won’t know until they are born.” Bilbo smiled at him and pet his hair “But I think there is about 5.”He said, Frodo looked up at him and tilted his head   
“Will I have a littler?” He asked. Bilbo smiled at him and sat down pulling him onto his lap   
“Of course you will but when you’re a lot older and not before you of age young man.” Bilbo tickled Frodo and giggled before they heard   
“Oh come on Bilbo he’s young if he wants a bit of fun when he’s older.” Fili said as he walked in with a wink and a lump of bread in his hands. Bilbo frowned at him   
“Fili if you or your brother even touch my son I will have your uncle cut your important parts off.” Bilbo said smirking at him as he kiss the top of Frodo’s head. 

Kili walked in with some flowers in his hands and he walked up to Bilbo and Frodo and bowed to them and knelt in front of Frodo and handed the flowers to the young Hobbit “Frodo you sweet little Hobbit I think you and your mama are the most beautiful hobbit’s I have ever met and as your mother is the Queen and will marry my uncle when we head back home. I will kiss your hand and court you until you’re of age.” He smiled at him Frodo blushed and hid behind the flowers and Kili kissed the back of his hand “That is if your mama agrees to let me court you.” He asked looking up at Bilbo. The curly blonde Hobbit sighed and rolled his eyes   
“Yes Kili you may court Frodo but it’s Frodo’s choice.”   
“W…What about my eye?” Frodo whispered   
“What about your eyes it’s still as pretty as your other eye.” He smiled   
“I would like you to court me.” Frodo said hiding behind his flowers.

6 months later…  
Thorin stood at his throne as he paced waiting for his future queen to return home, he knew they would be back either today or tomorrow he was hoping for today he wanted to hold his hobbit and drag him back to their bed. He tried to busy himself with his work but it was hard he missed his hobbit and there was talks about male Hobbit and their ability to have litters. Some saw this a good luck that has followed Throin and if the claims are be believed then Throin will forever be crowned king. A dwarf run up to the throne “The princes have returned!” He said “And they have brought more Halflings.” 

The king ran to the doors with others following behind and stood and watched as Kili and Fili returned with not just one Hobbit but 5. He see his Hobbit riding on a pony and saw him smiled back at him one they stop Thorin walked over to Bilbo and helps him down seeing the bump. The king looks at Bilbo up and down and into the bright blue orbs and placed his hand on the bump “My little Halfling you keep surprising me.”   
“Thorin I would like you to meet someone.” Bilbo grins as he walks over to Kili who had a small dark haired Hobbit sat in front of him on the pony. Kili climbed down and then helped Frodo down letting the child run to his mother. “Thorin this is Frodo my son and Frodo this is Throin he will be your father if you let him be.” Thorin looked at the blue eyed Halfling and saw the scar on his face and felt bad for him before he knelt down and looked into his eyes.  
“Hello Frodo your mother quite right when he said you were beautiful.” Frodo smiled shyly at him   
“T…thank you father.” He said softly. Throin beamed and took his hands   
“I will earn that tilt little one.” He kissed the top of his curly head before he stood back up.

He looked at the other Hobbit’s that were being helped off the ponies and looked cared as they held their bags “Welcome to Erebor, consider this your home we want you to be happy here, come inside before the rains start?” He said as they were lead inside. Bilbo smiled as he watched Frodo’s face lit up blinking bright   
“Wow mama this place is big.”   
“Yes well there are lot of Dwarves.” He tells him as he keeps the child close.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed and the new Hobbits settled into their new home, the dwarves build and area where the Hobbits could sit in the sun and garden. The Dwarf men showered them with gifts and watched them from a far because they didn’t want to crowed them as there was only 5 of them and god knows how many of them. They knew they all can’t haven them so they were courting them waiting for the hobbit’s to return to them with their own courting gift.

Bilbo was nearing his time and Thorin had no choice but to call the Elves in to help out because as Bilbo said the birthing can be very painful and dangerous for him and the littler so it would be best if there was Elf was on standby. Bilbo smiled as he watched Throin play with Frodo in the garden that the Dwarf king built himself for Bilbo and Frodo. Bilbo scanned the area and sure enough he found Kili watching from the corner Bilbo moved around to him and stood with him “Stop sulking Frodo is a child and still young you need to wait.”   
“I know that I am just worried about him, he is so young and he been hurt, I just want to hold him.” Bilbo smiled at him and shook his head and kissed his cheek.  
“MAMA.” Frodo called out as he ran over and held up a flower to him and then handed on to Kili   
“It’s beautiful.” Bilbo smiled kissing the smaller Halfling onto of his head, Frodo giggled as he was pulled up by Kili and kissed him on his cheeks   
“You know that means I have to get you something to.” Kili grinned at him, Frodo blushed at him but kissed his cheek back.

Later on Bilbo was sat in bed resting his back started to hurt and his feet was sore he groaned as he rubbed his bump feeling the wriggling of his babies move in him he smiled but then his lost his smile as he remembered Frodo’s birth and it worried him. But then again the reason why he lost most of that litter was because of a Hobbit Bilbo was courting at the time as jealous that he was carrying his brother in-laws babies and punched Bilbo in the stomach, they were all lucky that Frodo had lived. 

Bilbo let out a little sob just as the king walked into the chambers the Dwarf king saw his Hobbit was in tears and rushed over to the bed to see if he was okay “Bilbo my love what is wrong are you in pain?” He asked, taking in Bilbo puffy red eyes   
“I…I was thinking about my first litter and what happen.” He choked out, he rested his head against Thorin’s chest and cried   
“It won’t happen again Bilbo, you so close any day now we will be saying hello to our children and Frodo will be a big brother.” He whispered as he rubbed the Halfling’s back  
“I know… it just scares me.” He whispered back to him.

They stayed in that embrace for a long while before Bilbo squeaked and bolted up right as Thorin Jumped away feeling the bed become wet “Bilbo?” Thorin gasped at the thought of what could be happening  
“Get the Elves!” Bilbo said as he stood up and headed though another door way to change out of his wet clothes. Thorin stood up and ran to the door scaring a couple of Dwarves as he bellowed for someone to get the Elves and Gandalf. 

Fili and Kili both sat outside it was late into the night and Bilbo was still giving birth, they both heard the Hobbit yell some rather dwarf like words towards someone or some elf. Frodo slowly padded up towards the brothers with bright red blanket in his hand as he looked up at Kili “Shouldn’t you be in bed little one?” Kili asked him softly, the dark haired Hobbit shook his head and held out his arms to him. Smiling down at the cute little Hobbit he scooped him up and sat him on his lap and kissed his forehead   
“You worried about you Mother?” Fili asked softly as bright blue eyes looked up at him and nodded  
“There is nothing to fear Halfling the elves will take good care of him.” Kili told him as he warped his arms around him. His brother leaned in closer to Frodo and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes this made Kili pull the young Hobbit away from him slightly which made the blonde Dwarf smiled “Get your own Hobbit.” He said   
“Just like when we were kids umm, when you had something you would always hold it away from me.”   
“My hobbit.” Kili pouted as he kissed Frodo’s head. Chuckling loudly he held up his hands and went back to twiddling his thumbs.

The elves did not leave Bilbo’s and Thorin’s chambers until the sun started to rise, the small group stood outside waiting for the elves to speak “Bilbo is fine and had 4 healthy children two boys and two girls, I would ask you give them some time to rest before going to see them.” The dark haired Elf told them, Frodo moved in between the Dwarves and pulled on the elf’s robes making the man look down at him   
“Can I see my mother?” He asked softly, bending down the elf looked at the blind eye of the young Halfling   
“Of course you can youngling, just speak softly and don’t jump on the bed.” He smiled at him as he open the door to let him side. Once the door was closed the elf looked back at the Dwarf “What happen to his eye?” He asked   
“There was a boating accident.” Kili said, the elf hummed before walking back into the bed Chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

He step inside the chambers, to see his mother curled up on the bed a sleep and he couldn’t see his father but he could see the crib with the babies were laying. Frodo took some small steps and walked to the crib before standing on his tip toes to look into the crib. His small fingers gripped the wicca bassinet as he see 4 little babies sleeping soundly the two girls had black hair while the two boys were golden blonde hair. 

Thorin was in the other room cleaning his hands when he heard the door open and close, taking a step out of the other room he see the elf that help his queen though his labour staring at the young hobbit looking into the crib. “I want to thank you for your help.” Thorin said, he didn’t want thank the elf because of the trust issues he still holds but he helped his beloved Hobbit thought this difficult time  
“You are welcome, I have never before witness Hobbit giving birth it’s normally a very private matter.” Thorin nodded to him and looked back at Frodo “About your son.” The elf said quietly making the Dwarf king look up at him   
“What about him?” He asked   
“I was wondering if you would let me heal your son.” He asked politely, Thorin frowned and hummed at him   
“I wish to speak to my husband first.”   
“Of course.” He said and then he took his leave.

Frodo looked up with he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Throin looking down at him with a soft smile on his face “They are so small?” Frodo whispered as he looked back at the babies  
“That they are but they will soon grow.” He told his adopted son as he guided him to the bed where Bilbo who was now a wake and smiling softly as he sat up with millions of pillows.   
“Will they be taller than me daddy?” Thorin still smiled when this small sweet little being call him daddy   
“Well I don’t know they might be as they have part of my blood.” Thorin told him, Bilbo smiled as he watched them talk  
“You are very tall.” Frodo whispered as the Dwarf picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Bilbo who warped his arms around his eldest son and kissed his forehead.

A little while later all 4 babies woke up crying for their feed, the dwarf king picked up two of his little girls and handed them to Bilbo who placed two small bottles into their mouths as Throin put bottles into their mouths “We are going to have a lot of late night.” Bilbo whispered as he wiped a bit of milk of Bella’s lips and then he did the same to Donna who spat out some milk down her front  
“It doesn’t matter how many times our wonderful 5 children wake us up, it just means I have my world around me.” He smiled at him. Bilbo smiled back feeling happier than he has done in years.


End file.
